


My vent book

by Cnmnsmoress



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnmnsmoress/pseuds/Cnmnsmoress
Summary: I basically vent in this book
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VENTY SHIT IN THIS BOOK DON’T READ IT IF YOU’RE SENSITIVE TO SELF HARM, AND S*ICIDE PLS REFRAIN FROM READING FFS

TW!!! // MENTION OF SELF HARMING AND SUICIDE!! IF YOU’RE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS P L E A S E REFRAIN FROM READING THIS BOOK.

Honestly? I’m very worried for my future.

I know i’m still 14 and still have plenty of time 

But i’m already failing in my school right now.

Heck, just last grading I failed over THREE fucking subjects.

I’m scared that I’ll end up becoming a failure in life.

Tho I already kinda am but still.

I’m scared i’ll become homeless.

I know I should try to do better in school and try to pass my performance tasks, projects, and such but for some reason I just can’t

A part of me has become apathetic to it.

Sometimes I end up having this very toxic mindset which is “If I fail in life, I could simply commit suicide”

Fucking hell, i’ve resorted to cutting.

No, I don’t have depression.

Never was diagnosed and never went to a therapist.

This is probably just another mood swing.

Istg these days my mood swings are just so fucking annoying.

I’m happy and completely content and the next day it’s just ✨complete utter despair✨


	2. :(

Feeling suicidal ahahahahahahahaaaa


End file.
